La prueba de vida de esta voz sin sonido
by Sychronicity girl
Summary: Rin y Len viven solos en un prado por una revolución que en este momento azota su país. Rin está muy enferma, y sabe que no durará mucho más tiempo en este mundo. Por eso, en su último invierno, pide que por lo menos, quede una prueba de su vida, un legado. Pero, Len está enamorado de ella, y nunca se lo pudo decir. Basado en: Proof of life, Soundless Voice y Endless Wedge.
1. Chapter 1

I

"La prueba de vida"

La chica rubia estaba recostada, y cubierta por varias sábanas. Ella se encontraba en su habitación, esperando por su amigo.

-Hola Rin- dijo el chico rubio, entrando sin tocar la puerta

-¡LEN!- grito alterada- ¿¡PORQUE ENTRAS SIN TOCAR!?

-Porque es mi casa- dijo el joven, alzando los hombros despreocupadamente

-Y, ¿Qué pasa si me estuviera vistiendo, o saliendo del baño?- pregunto la chica molesta

-Te refieres a que si hubieras estado…

-Si- le corto la chica

El chico, quien tenía de nombre Len, alzó una ceja.

-Esa habría sido una MUY buena vista- dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡ERES UN COMPLETO PERVERTIDO!- le grito la chica, pero de repente tuvo un acceso de tos

-¡RIN!- grito Len, quien, por el susto de ver que por su culpa Rin estaba en ese estado, soltó la tasa que tenía el chocolate caliente que le había preparado a Rin, y se acercó a ella- ¿Estás bien? ¡Rin, perdón!

-Cálmate- le sonrió ella- solo fue un ataque de tos, no es para tanto.

-"No es para tanto, pero por mi culpa casi te ahogas"- pensó el chico.

Rin sonreía, pero de una manera triste, no sin el brillo caracterizaba todo lo que ella representaba.  
De repente, por el cuarto de la ventana de la chica, se miraba como algunos copos de nieve caían en la tierra.

-¡Está nevando!- dijo la chica, sentándose para ver bien la nieve caer- ¡Len! mañana va a estar lleno de nieve, ¿No? Entonces, ¡Tenemos que salir a jugar en la nieve como antes!

-Pero Rin…

-Di que si- rogó la chica

-Rin…

-Leeeeeeeen

-Ri…

-Por favor, Len- le dijo, ahora en un tono más serio y triste- Solo porque esté enferma no significa que no pueda ser feliz. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no quiero vivir de una manera triste, no quiero cantar una triste canción. Len, todo es feliz y perfecto de la manera en que está ahora. Quizá esté enferma, pero te prometo que cuando me mejore, todo volverá a ser como antes, como cuando yo no pasaba en está prisión, y podía salir contigo al prado, te lo prometo.

-"Sí es que sobrevives al invierno"- pensó Len. Luego dijo en voz alta- Vamos a salir mañana, pero tendrás que ir bien abrigada.

-Si papá- dijo ella sarcásticamente y sacándole la lengua-

-Ya vengo, voy a traer algo para limpiar esto- dijo el chico, saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando Len cerró la puerta, Rin se derrumbo.  
Ella sabía lo que él pensaba, que no debía salir en el invierno, porque podía pasarle algo malo, como que su condición empeorará. Ella estaba llorando, lloraba como cuando una niña pequeña está sola en su cuarto, y está mirando a su armario, imaginando que un monstruo puede aparecer en cualquier momento. Pues ella lloraba de esa misma forma, solo que ella le temía a algo mucho más realista y peligroso que un monstruo que únicamente existía en la mente infantil, ella le temía a algo mucho peor, algo que podía hacer que se alejará de la persona más importante para ella, de la persona que amaba. Ella… ella le temía a la muerte.

-Necesito una prueba… una prueba de vida… una prueba de que mi vida cambio a alguien… que mi vida sirvió para algo… necesito esa prueba… antes de morir…

Ella se abrazaba a sí misma, y miraba al cielo desde su ventana. Lo que ella no sabía era que detrás de la puerta de su habitación se encontraba cierto rubio, sentado, escuchando con atención cada una de sus palabras, y llorando en silencio.

OOO

*Al día siguiente*

Ambos chicos caminaban por el prado cubierto de nieve, mientras platicaban de cosas sin sentido. Entonces, llegaron a una parte del lugar donde había un pequeño brote de una planta.

-¡Mira el árbol, Len!- le dijo la chica sonriente

El aludido volteo a ver a donde la rubia menor le señalaba, y se encontró con el pequeño brote, que hace aproximadamente 5 meses habían plantado juntos.

-Eso no es considerado un árbol, Rin- le dijo sonriendo- aunque podrías decir que esa es tu prueba

-¿Ah?- dijo extrañada-

-Nada, nada- el chico se sonrojó y comenzó a rascar su nuca- solo olvídalo, ¿Sí?

-¡Ya qué¡- dijo corriendo

-¡RIN, NO CORRÁS! ¡TE PUEDES CAER!

-¡NO SEAS UN AGUAFIESTAS, LENNY!

-¡NO ME DIGAS LENNY!

-¡AGUAFIESTAS!- dijo Rin, tirándole una bola de nieve.

-¡ESTA ES LA GUERRA RINNY!- dijo el chico, tomando una bola y tirándosela a la chica

Siguieron así, riendo, tirándose bolas de nieve, y disfrutando del momento.

-"Como en los viejos tiempos"- pensaban ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras seguían en su juego.

Entonces, pasó lo que Len sabía que pasaría, Rin se cansó y se sentó.

-Rin, ¿estás bien?

-Si, Len… solo… solo un poco… un poco cansada

Entonces, todo pasó en cámara lenta, como si Len estuviera viendo unas fotografías.

En la primera foto, se podía ver a Rin parándose de la roca en la cual se había sentado.

En la segunda foto, se miraba a Rin, cayendo lentamente.

En la tercera foto, Len corriendo hasta ella, siendo ya demasiado tarde y estando Rin en la fría capa de nieve, desmayada.

Y en la cuarta foto, Len arrodillándose, y tomando a la chica en sus brazos.

La chica no veía nada distinguible a su alrededor. Pero, en realidad sí había algo que podía distinguir, un poco borroso, pero lo podía distinguir.  
Era el chico, arrodillado junto a ella… el chico rogaba de que ella estuviera bien, que regresara, que no quería quedarse solo.

En ese momento recordó varias cosas que habían pasado, momentos felices con el chico de ojos azules, que articulaba palabras inentendibles para ella.

Pero la pregunta que tenía en mente era, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan sola? ¿Por qué lo único, que ahora miraba, era oscuridad? ¿Por qué, ahora no podía ver el rostro del chico? ¿Por qué no podía escuchar nada?... tenía miedo, se sentía sola, tenía un gran dolor, y no sabía por qué.

Pero por una extraña razón, en ese momento no se sentía tan sola. Ella sentía los brazos cálidos que la rodeaban, que jamás la dejarían.

Entonces, escuchó una voz distante, una voz que conocía perfectamente, la voz que le decía:

-Te amo…

Ella sabía que era lo que debía decir. Y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban dijo

-Yo… también… gracias.

El chico abrió sus ojos en un estado de sorpresa, para luego abrazar aun más a la chica.

_Continuará_

**A/N: creó que eso sería todo por esta vez. Dependiendo de qué tantos reviews tenga, continuaré esta historia. Ya saben, dejen un review, pues eso ayuda mucho para animarse a escribir…**

**F. Rui-chan (Syncronicity girl) **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: ¡Hola otra vez! Bueno, creo que debo de decir un par de cosas. La primera, es que esta historia tendrá un final más o menos feliz. Si se preguntan el porqué de esto, es porque ya estoy cansada que Rin y Len mueran en CASI TODOS los videos. La segunda es, responderé al review que me dejaron:**

**megurine crazzy-chan: ¡¿ESTO ES ENCERIO?! ¡OSEA, DICES QUE LLORASTE! ¡OOOOOOPORDIOOOOOOOOOOOS! Sinceramente, no pensé que alguien fuera a llorar, porque pensé que no había sido muy clara con los sentimientos, pero veo que me equivoqué. Tu comentario me alegro mucho, me subiste el autoestima TTwTT **

**Bueno, ahora con la historia:**

II

"La voz sin sonido"

El chico se mantenía de rodillas, viendo el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica.  
El quería, no, _necesitaba _saber, porque era ella la que había pagado un precio tan alto, porque ella, y porque no él.

-Rin- era lo único que decía el chico- dime si sientes dolor. ¿Te sientes sola? Apuesto a que ni siquiera me puedes escuchar.

Y se quedó callado otra vez.  
-Podría atravesar cualquier obstáculo para encontrarte. Simple y sencillamente para volverte a ver. Pero, ¿por qué me dejas solo? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que dijiste que siempre seriamos una misma alma? ¡No quiero ser como una voz sin sonido para ti!

El nivel de la nieve crecía poco a poco, pero a él no le importaba. Lo único que hacía era abrazar a la chica y mantenerla cerca de él.

-¡Por una vez, déjame volver a escuchar tu voz!- rogó el chico, comenzando a llorar, y haciendo unas pequeñas marcas en la nieve- ¡Por favor, por favor di mi nombre!

El no quería que ella se fuera, pues ahora sentía que todo su mundo se había detenido. Se dio cuenta de algo muy triste, que ya nunca la escucharía hablar. No escucharía su voz. Ni un hola, ni unas buenas noches, nada.

-¡DIOS!- rogaba- ¡PORFAVOR, DALE MI VOZ! ¡NO PUEDO SEGUIR EN UN MUNDO VACÍO, EN UN MUNDO SIN ELLA! ¡ESTOY SOLO SIN ELLA! ¡REGRESALA!

Sollozaba, y no paraba de llorar… la había perdido, y nunca la volvería a encontrar. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante, que jamás le pudo decir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Te amo- dijo el chico en un susurro- pero no puedes escuchar esto, ¿verdad? Aún así, aunque gritara hasta el tope de mis pulmones, y mi grito hiciera eco en todo este bosque, tu voz nunca me alcanzará. Porque te has ido a un lugar del cual no regresaras, y al que no puedo ir.

-También… te…. Amo… gracias- se escuchó en un susurro.

La abrazo aun más, y comenzó a gritar. Pero luego comenzó a acercarse a su cara. El miraba su piel, que no podrían llamar "piel de muerte". Tocó su mejilla, y tampoco estaba helada. Se siguió acercando a ella hasta que la termino besando.

Sus labios no eran como los que se suponían, en vez de estar morados y helados, estaban de un tono rosado y a temperatura normal. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, ella no estaba muerta, pero parecía.

Se paró, y la llevó al estilo princesa corriendo hacia la casa que compartían.

Por fortuna, no estaban tan lejos, y llegaron en unos tres minutos.

Cuando entraron, Len salió corriendo y encendió el fuego, la dejo secarse, la recostó en su cama (la cama de Rin) y la arropo con las mantas.

Mientras el esperaba a que reaccionara, el se quedo dormido en el regazo de Rin.

OOO

Al día siguiente **ella **se despertó y cuando se levanto volvió a ver su cuarto. Luego vio a Len, que seguía durmiendo,

-¿Len?- susurro la chica- Len, despierta,

Murmuro algo y se froto los ojos.

No podía creer lo que era verdad. EL creía que sus ojos lo engañaban… RIN ESTABA VIVA

Entonces él la abrazo, y ella devolvió el abrazo. En un momento Len se separo y le dijo

-¿Rin?

-¿mmmmm?

Lo que dije ayer- dijo acercándose a ella- lo decía de verdad

Y se juntaron en un beso…

_Tengo que escribir el epilogo_

**N/A: gracias por leer**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Hoy me siento muy feliz, y es porque hoy termino esta historia. Publicaré otra pronto, pero tengo varios proyectos en el colegio, y actividades, y un montón de cosas, así que publicaré mi nueva historia a mitades de Septiembre, se llamará "Todos tenemos Secretos", y espero que les guste.**

**Ahora contestaré a sus reviews:**

**Dianis Mar: Como me pediste aquí está el último cap. Si, en realidad amo a los Kagamine, pero que siempre mueran me causa una gran depresión. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**megurine crazzy-chan: Lo siento mucho por la espera, tenía muchas cosas en el cole, pero al final lo publiqué , y me alegra que te gustara. Que elogien tu trabajo alegra mucho, y te ayuda a seguir con ánimos la historia, así que gracias por subirme la autoestima. Aquí está el epílogo, que lo disfrutes. **

**Antes que nada quiero decirles que aparecerá mi familia aquí en **

**¡Ahora, empecemos!**

OOO

III

"Dolor eterno"

*17 años después*

La chica de 14 años caminaba hacia su casa con se hermana de 12.

-¿Qué quieres de regalo de cumpleaños, Lerin-nee?

La chica pensó en una respuesta que saciara la curiosidad de su hermanita, pero no encontró ninguna

-No tengo ni la menor idea- dijo derrotada

-¿Porqué no les pides que nos cuenten la historia de cómo se conocieron?- dijo Yui, la menor- pero deben de contarlo TODO. ¡Desde cómo se conocieron, cómo comenzaron a salir y todo eso!

-¿Enserio no sabes, Yui?- la menor hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza- bueno, te contaré cuando lleguemos a casa.

Las chicas siguieron platicando acerca de cosas sin sentido, y llegaron a su casa.  
Esta estaba pintada en tonos verdes pastel, con un bello jardín en el cual se habían plantado rosas y tulipanes. Esta casa no estaba en el país de Rin y Len, quienes eran sus padres, si no en un país cercano a este, en el cuál las niñas atendían a la escuela y Rin tenía la atención médica que necesitaba.

Cuando entraron, Yui se sentó en un sofá mientras Lerin tomaba asiento y comenzaba a relatar.

**(Lo que va a continuación es completamente narrado por Lerin)**

-Papá y mamá tenían 5 años cuando todo empezó. Nuestros abuelos paternos fueron los que empezaron la revolución en contra del gobierno, pues consideraban que había una gran injusticia en el país. Por esto, nuestra abuela decidió dejar a Tía Lenka y a papá a cargo de su hermana. Ella ya tenía una hija, la tía Reina, y estaba embarazada de las mellizas, Ace y Rui.

Cuándo Lenka y Reina cumplieron los 18 años de edad, tenían que unirse a una de las fuerzas del país, o al ejercito o a la armada de la revolución. Ambas decidieron unirse a la revolución. Esto pasó cuando papá tenía 10 años. Luego de que su hermana combatiera, sus padres decidieron que debía pelear por su país, pero él se negó, así que lo enviaron de vuelta a la parte más segura del país. Y allí fue donde conoció a mamá.  
Mamá vivía con los abuelos y tío Rinto, quién es el esposo de tía Lenka.

Eran vecinos, así que se miraban TODOS los días, y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Pero luego de algunos meses, la guerra alcanzó esa parte del país.

Lo que los adultos decidieron hacer fue enviarlos a un prado en las afueras del país, el cual les pertenecía a la familia de mamá, y hacerlos esconderse allí.  
Idearon un plan. Esa noche, Reina, Rinto y Lenka escoltarían a nuestros padres y a las mellizas a las afueras de la ciudad, donde ya había una casa. Los mayores llegarían cada semana para revisar como estaban y llevar provisiones, pues esperaban que la guerra no durará tanto.

Pero se equivocaron, pues la guerra duró 15 años (1). Aunque hubo un año de relativa "paz", solo duró un año, y siempre hubo ataques al franjo revolucionario.

Pero, mamá y papá se convirtieron en mejores amigos, y papá, con el paso de los años, calló perdidamente enamorado de mamá. Lo que más les gustaba hacer, junto con las niñas, era cantar y tocar el piano, canciones que papá había compuesto para mamá.

Pero al tercer año, llegó la tía de papá a traer a las mellizas y escapar del país, porque le estaban pidiendo que se uniera a la revolución y diera a las niñas para la causa, que era ser una bomba humana (2), así que decidió irse con las 3 chicas.

Luego de eso, ambos se dieron cuenta que solitario y depresivo se sentía el lugar sin las niñas. Luego volvieron a hacer las mismas cosas, caminaban por el prado, cantaban, tocaban, y así dejaron de estar tan solos.

El tiempo paso, y el invierno se volvió primavera, la primavera verano, el verano otoño, el otoño en invierno y así sucesivamente. Pero un día de verano, Mamá cayó al suelo, tosiendo sangre y sintiéndose débil.(3) Papá salio corriendo y la llevo hasta la casa, donde la recostó y la puso a descansar. Pero un día se sintió mejor, pero luego la enfermedad volvió, y volvió y volvió, pero había días en los que ella se sentía bien.

Uno de los días en que se sentía bien, plantaron un árbol de sakura en el valle, y mamá decía que era la prueba de sus vidas.

El tiempo pasaba, y mamá se volvía cada vez más débil, y lo único que quería hacer era pasar tiempo con papá, porque en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de él.  
Un día, ella se dio cuenta de que no iba a sobrevivir, y decidió decirle a papá sus sentimientos. Fueron a caminar por el valle, una mañana de invierno, y mientras pasaban el tiempo allí, mamá se desmayó. Papá pensaba que había muerto, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad solo tenía hipotermia. Papá la salvó, bueno… la llevó a su casa, y la cuidó, y después comenzaron a salir.  
En ese tiempo ellos tenían 18 años, y la guerra termino cuando ellos tenían 20, pero el país estaba devastado, así que emigraron aquí, donde vivía la familia de papá. Se casaron 2 años después. Yo nací cuando tenían 23, y tú naciste 2 años después.

**(Ya no más narración) **

-¡TADAIMA!- llamaron desde afuera de la casa, mientras entraba toda su familia. Reina, Rui y Ace entraron primero, luego sus tíos Rinto y Lenka, sus padres y Lento, el mejor amigo de Lerin, y el chico que le gustaba.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- dijeron sus padres, abrazándola.

Luego todos saludaron y le dieron sus felicitaciones y regalos. Luego, Len se le acercó y le preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres de regalo de cumpleaños?

Su hermanita dijo con los labios _"Que canté una de las canciones que le escribió a mamá". _La mayor entendió y le dijo

-Canta "Dolor eterno" **(Fue la traducción más acertada que encontré para Endless Wedge")**

-Está bien- dijo acercándose al piano y sentándose en la silla. Luego, comenzó a tocar el piano, una melodía que Rin se sabía de memoria.

_**(Antes les recomiendo leer está parte de la historia con la canción para agregarle más sentimiento**____**) **_

"_El olor del viento, el sonido de la brisa, todo me es triste y cercano  
Yo escuchaba tu voz cantando suavemente  
Juntos compartimos la risa y la alegría e incluso las peleas  
Pero yo solo escuchaba tu dulce voz susurrando mi nombre, y nunca me di cuenta de esto._

_Quiero poder abrazarte por lo menos un momento  
Se que no podemos volvernos a encontrar  
Pero mi corazón aun esta lastimado  
Con solamente esta palabra, "Lamento"_

_Tu llenaste esta época con felicidad  
Tu siempre me regalaste una tierna sonrisa  
Tu me diste un recuerdo al que quiero regresar  
Pero lo que tú no me diste fue un futuro para los dos._

_¿Cuántas estaciones han pasado desde entonces?  
La flor, a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, floreció repetidas veces_

_Incluso ese brote se convirtió en un árbol  
Pero tu figura no ha cambiado nada  
Tu sonrisa, eso fue lo que toco lo más profundo de mi corazón  
Ahora tengo un dolor en mi corazón, que no para de crecer_

_¿Fueron los días que te di lo suficientemente tranquilos y alegres?  
¿Estuvo el tiempo que te di lleno de lagrimas y lamentos?  
¿Fueron buenas las memorias que yo te di?  
Lo que jamás te podré dar será tiempo para los dos._

_Cuando estoy solo en una noche como esta,  
Trato de recordar como tu voz cantaba.  
Estoy luchando para no derramar una lagrima  
Mientras canto la canción que tu siempre cantabas  
No quiero convertir esta canción en una triste  
No quiero convertir esta canción en una…_

_Triste  
Mi amada, por favor descansa en paz  
Pues este es mi dolor eterno  
Nunca olvidare lo que tú me diste, ni lo que yo te di_

_Juro que recordare tu voz, desde este momento  
Siempre te recordaré  
Pues yo por siempre  
Te voy a amar" _

Lerin luchaba por no dejar salir las lágrimas mientras que Yui, Ace, Rui y Reina ya estaban llorando. Rin estaba sollozando, y un par de lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla.

Len se paró y fue a abrazar a su familia. Después de esto, comenzó la celebración del cumpleaños.

Rin y Len estaban en la sala, mientras Lerin bailaba con Lento y Yui comía oreos con su "mejor amigo" Oliver.

-Allí esta- le susurró Len al oído-

-¿El qué?- preguntó Rin confundida

-Allí está tu prueba de vida- le dijo sonriendo-

**N/A: **

**Lo de la guerra es real. En mi país hubo una guerra que duró aproximadamente 14 años, más los ataques que pasaron antes de la guerra.**

**Esto está pasando en Irak. Los padres que pertenecen al partido político entregan a sus hijos al gobierno, los cuales "visten" a los niños, y dentro de ellos hay bombas. Llevan a varios niños juntos a una plaza o centro público y hacen explotar TODAS LAS BOMBAS AL MISMO TIEMPO. Ah, y si te resistes, te matan.**

**Es "Feathers across the Seasons" al revés. ****En vez de Len es Rin la que está enferma. **

**Y eso es todo. Gracias por haber leído mi fanfic. Esperen el siguiente pronto, lo publicare aproximadamente dentro de dos semanas.**

**F. Rui-chan.**

**P.D: lo diré una vez. VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, si me perteneciera, Rin y Len fueran una pareja oficial. Aunque quisiera que me pertenecieran :´( **


End file.
